For the backlighting of decorative elements, US 2004/0017687 A1 describes a decorative element that is designed for use in vehicle interiors and that can be backlit. In order to render the decorative element capable of being backlit, the decorative surface is perforated by means of a laser. The perforated decorative layer is provided on the rear side with an insulation/foam layer, which has an opening at the location of the backlighting. An LED is provided in the opening.
The necessity of having to omit the insulation/foam layer in the region of the backlighting has the result that, in that location, the decorative element does not have the haptic properties sought with the insulation/foam layer.
High-quality haptics and the ability to be backlit are each properties which determine the value of decorative parts. Unfortunately, it has not hitherto been possible to be able to optimise those properties independently of one another. Uniform haptics along the decoration is in fact impaired by the provision of light sources on the rear side of the decorative layer.